Seaspray
by pondlilyrue
Summary: Her days were dark grey when he was not there. -PercyAnnabeth


Seaspray

**A/N: **I have never written a Percy + Annabeth fiction before, but here is one. They are my favorite pairing from Percy Jackson because they are simply adorable. I wanted to write an interospective piece that took place in The Lost Hero for Annabeth because she was in a vulnerable time when her man was missing. The song this one-shot was inspired by is Talking To The Moon by Bruno Mars. Anyway, let's get this party started.

**Disclaimer: **I own Percy Jackson and the Olympians! *gets gun held to head* Okay, fine, I don't own Percy, Annabeth or friends. If I did, I would not be writing fanfiction. Either way – Rick Riordan is not a thirteen year-old girl with ADD.

******Pairing: **Percy + Annabeth

******Summary:** Annabeth ponders Percy's disappearance at the place where Percy belongs.. the ocean. Angst-ridden and romantic at the same time, I tried to keep it in character as best as I could.**  
**

* * *

Her days were dark grey when he was not there.

She felt as if she was missing a part of herself. Whenever she remarked some comment about architecture, she half-expected him to be right there, rolling his eyes or dozing off. When she found silence, another little piece of her heart broke off. But she was Annabeth Chase, and she had to be strong. Meaning, she withheld her tears, put them in a pocket, and made it her mission to bring him back to Camp Half Blood.

Annabeth found herself sleeping less, staying up late in the beaches washing the waves kiss the shore. The midnight stars twinkled in the ebony blanket of sky, and she concentrated on each constellation, imprinting them in her mind. Times like these – when she was by herself – she let her thoughts wander to and fro. She honestly didn't have a clue where Percy was. He left without a trace. However, Annabeth was almost a hundred percent sure that Jason had something to do with his disappearance.

She couldn't let herself think that Percy was dead. The thought was gut-wrenching in itself. She reminisced how she felt when Percy was at Calypso's Island, and she recalled how she felt as if her entire being had been torn out. No, he was not. He _couldn't _be. Chiron, the usual wealth of knowledge, was either hiding something or at a stalemate.

Annabeth pushed those thoughts out of her head as she dipped her feet in the water. The sea-green of the ocean was the exact color of his eyes. She could just imagine them – the almond shaped iris, the way he would look at something in the corner of his eye, the way they unnerved people with their beauty. He was beautiful. And she missed him.

It was bittersweet being at the beach, but it was a comfort in its own way. The waves overlapped back and forth, the sea-spray misting in the air. Annabeth took a deep calming breath and closed her eyes. She could picture him – orange Camp Half Blood t-shirt, shorts, tattered sneakers, windswept hair. She could feel his kiss lingering on her lips. Annabeth ran her pinkie finger over where they would have touched, and _she could just feel the absence of him._

No one finds her here. Although she is pretty sure all the campers know where she goes when she is in the mood for introspection and musing. It is strange how everyone in camp looks to her for guidance, but the pity is obvious in all of their eyes and _they feel sorry for her. _Everyone knew how much Percy and Annabeth loved each other, but the steel-eyed girl is not looking for pity. She is looking for answers.

Annabeth zeroed her eyes in on the full moon in the night air. She barely whispered, "Percy. Please come back; I miss you, Seaweed Brain." That was when she allowed herself to cry. Her eyes were already damp from the salt in the air, quiet tears rolling down her cheeks. It was all too much – being in his domain, and his absence from right next to you – with the looming threats of the incoming war.

She fingered the clay beads around her neck. She pressed the one belonging to their first quest into her palm, and rested her head on her knuckles. Annabeth didn't know what she was going to do without him. Here she was – talking to the moon, expecting some answer from wherever her Seaweed Brain was.

She sent a silent prayer out to her mother, asking her to give her guidance to finding Percy. Lady Athena could help; after all, she _was _the goddess of wisdom. She needed her mom right now. She needed someone. She needed Percy.

Dawn was breaking, but Annabeth stayed at the lowly beach. Birds began calling out to each other, breaking the golden-haired girl out of her reverie. She stretched and looked up at the sun. To any other person, it would just mean a new day was dawning. But, hope sprung in Annabeth's heart as she looked up at the sun.

The sun will always rise, she knew that. Light illuminated the gold sand and the turqoise water, bringing a new perspective to the image before her. Everything seemed brighter when Apollo kept the rays bright. Maybe, just maybe, there was hope out there.

Hope for Percy to come back.

Hope for them to win this war.

Hope for better days.

* * *

**A/N: **So, there it is! My first Percabeth piece! Well, it is mostly Annabeth's thoughts, but it is heavily Percabeth. I find myself incapable of writing either Percy or Annabeth with another person because they are so perfect for each other. This little one-shot is just me at night-time when I am over-tired so forgive me if it is a piece of crap :) Anyway, I am still working on my multi-chapter fic but I am craving to write some Percy/Annabeth fluff soon.


End file.
